Baki Hanma
Baki Hanma (範馬 刃牙 Hanma Baki) - The main character, and son of Yujiro Hanma. He has been training in martial arts since the age of three, and has trained under various teachers and coaches throughout his life. At the age of thirteen, he decided to take his training into his own hands and left the coaches to perform more intense training "in his father's footsteps". He later meets with his father and becomes disillusioned as to his father's true character, and afterwards, aims to defeat and kill him. His fighting style is called "Total Fighting" and includes techniques from many different martial arts. He fights Andreas Regan in round 1, Zulu in round 2, Igari Kanji in round 3, and Retsu Kaioh in round 4 before facing his brother in round 5 which are the finals of the tournament. He eventually develops the ogre/demon face on his back when fighting his brother, but manages to suppress it. Unlike Yujiro, he chooses to control his killing intent and fight his battles fair and honorably no matter what the outcome. Many of Baki's unusual training methods often earn him the admiration of many of the fighters of the underground arena for example Shadowboxing, or visualizing fighting an opponent, is a big part of Baki's regimen sometimes his visions take an almost corporeal form and given he can easily remember and replicate any technique he sees this gives him a huge edge over his opponents as he can fight them and learn their weakness' before actually fighting them. Baki has encounters with all the escaped convicts in the 'Search of Our Strongest Hero' series, has just defeated Biscuit Oliva, and is now faced with a new challenge against the prehistoric man Pickle. He is currently waiting for his fight with Pickle after Retsu and Katsumi are defeated. He had a shadow boxing visualization fight with a T-Rex prior to the Katsumi/Pickle fight. When Baki asked why Yujiro killed Emi they began to have their final fight. Baki awakened the demon face not on his back but on his brain. He fought evenly with Yujiro until he passed out. He managed to land hits while down with his fighting spirit. Yujiro recognized him as his son and the only person who could give him a fight. Thereafter he made miso soup from Shadow Cooking, Baki mentioned it was salty and before Yujiro lied that it wasn't. Because he had to lie and couldn't make his lie into truth due to Baki spilling the soup for his father to save face, he declared Baki as the Strongest on Earth. Personality Baki has a mildly careless and reckless attitude. He will take on even the strongest of opponents, and this is clearly seen when early in the series he defeats the Yasha Ape. Although he is only 13, he is very mature for his age. He is a respectful young man who listens to his mother, but when he is in his fighting mode he is very powerful and almost won't listen or give up. He is strong enough to defeat any normal human being (and even mighty beasts) so this is one 13 year old you do not want to mess with. When Baki reaches his 17, he has a slight change of attitude, whereas it's seen that he possesses a more calm and respectful behaviour against many people and fighters. History Baki The Grappler Baki, a great grappler needs to live up to his name being the son of the the greatest grapplers of all time: Hanma Yujiro. At the Shinshinkai Organization's private arena, anything goes and the odds are always stacked against him. Current champion of the urderground tournament he fight to defend his title against the worlds strongest and best martial artists, including "the beast" his own father Yujiro. In Search Of Our Strongest Hero New Grappler Baki takes off where the original series leaves off. As the new Tournament champion, he's generally taken it easy until he recieves the news of five deadly, murderous, fighters who have escaped their prisons and are now headed to Japan. Baki and his friends must deal with them before they are killed themselves. New Grappler Baki introduces new characters, new techniques, and begins to resolve the conflict between Baki and his father and also is super fricken awsome. Abilities Baki's fighting style is just mix of martial arts, his style is known as "Total Fighting". Mitsunari Tokugawa called this "Grappling". Techniques: Goutaijutsu - very strong fighting move based on "seiken" from karate where the fighter tenses up and locks their joints to put all the weight of their body into their fist. Cord-cut - Involves cutting a nerve of an opponent. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. Mach punch - An extremely fast punch executed using progressive movement of the big toe, ankle, knee, hip, waist, shoulder, elbow and wrist. Used once against Jack Hanma in the Maximum Tournament. Benda - The user loosens up the whole body and treats it like a whip. Used once against Pickle. The Ultimate Fighter OVA An alternate version of the manga/anime called Grappler Baki: The Ultimate Fighter. The story starts off with Baki entering a regular Karate tournament (as a warm up) and taking it by storm. He then moves on to the real challenge--Kosho Shinogi, The Cord-Cutter, known for ripping out and severing people's nerves and muscle tendons.. Note: This story appears to be non-canon, whereas it doesn't follow much of the original Baki The Grappler plot. Trivia *In the Son Of Ogre manga, it is seen that Baki might have lost to Pickle. But many expect that Pickle "lost" to Baki. Baki was the first person to make Pickle feel fear and cower in a corner. This is most evidence between the conclusion of Jack's fight and Baki's fight, whereas Pickle saw Jack as prey, he saw Baki as a friend/equal for the first time. Category:Characters